continuation of unexpected visit
by sugarandashley
Summary: one night bella is waiting for edward but he does not show up. an unexpected visitor shows up. will bella finally get her wish to be with edward forever or will it be too late? (adopted from 102199)
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

It all started one night when I was waiting in my room for Edward. He was late but I thought nothing of it. I waited, waited, and waited but still nothing. I waited for what seemed like forever. One hour, then two, then three. _Something is not right. _I thought to myself.

I carefully got out of bed, went to the phone and dialled his number. One ring, two rings, three rings then the machine picked up. I decided to drive over to Edwards's house. I got in my truck and drove off. I was pretty sure I woke up Charlie.

I got to his house and got out of my truck. I saw a blur but just figured it was one of the Cullen's. Next thing I knew I was I was in the air then with a hard _thud_ I was on the ground. Looked up and almost screamed.

_Victoria. _

Ok just so you know this is before Victoria was killed….


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards's p.o.v 

My family and I were all just doing our separate things. Rosalie was fixing her car, Emmet was playing video games, and Alice was online shopping _ohhhh look at that designer hand bag!_ I chuckled under my breath. Also jasper was doing his history homework, Esme was redesigning her and Carlisle's bed room, Carlisle was working, and I was getting ready to go to Bella's.

But all of the sudden I smelt a familiar scent. Apparently so did everyone else because all at once I heard everyone growl. I ran as fast as in could to the living room only to find my family crouching in their hunting positions. I thought I heard the phone ringing in the background but I was too distracted to be sure. I heard a faint evil chuckle and saw a blur and it ran into the woods. All of the sudden I heard

_Let's chase it! - Jasper_

_What was that! - Rosalie _

_Edward I have a bad feeling about this. – Alice _

_What was that?! – Esme _

_Let's go rip it to shreds! - Emmet _

_Edward, I don't know about this. – Carlisle. _

I said, "Let's see what it is." And with that, we ran into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella pov**

"V-v-victoria, w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" I asked.

"I came to get revenge on your little Edward, that's what."

"I figured that by killing you, I could get revenge because then Edward would know how I feel."

She pulled me off of the ground and threw me as hard as she could into a big oak. I felt a warm liquid oozing down my back and the smell of rust and salt assaulted me. "It's too bad

Edward is not here to see this, isn't It." then I thought to myself, _I love you Edward._ That's when I blacked out.

**Edwards's pov **

_Edward, the scent turns back towards the house here. – Alice_. We all turned around and

ran back towards the house. That's when I smelt fresh blood. It belonged to no other than my Bella. NO! I screamed and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I saw a dark figure crouching over Bella. The figure turned around and I saw it was no other than victoria. Emmet, jasper, Rosalie, and Esme all lunched at victoria as Carlisle, Alice and I ran over to Bella. Almost her entire body was tinged red. Also her leg was twisted the wrong way. "Edward, I think her spine is broken."

I tensed up and clenched my fists as Carlisle told me this news. At that moment I wished I could kill victoria but she was already in flames. At that moment I heard Bella's heart

slow down. "NO!" I yelled. "Edward, you have to change her, if not she will die." Said Carlisle. "But" Alice cut me off." No Edward, this is what she wanted can't you give her that, and she wants to be with you forever and she may die right now!"

_Alice is right – Esme. _

_Edward you have to – Rosalie _

_Come on bro, save my little sis. – Emmet _

_Trust us on this – jasper _

_Edward you have to do it now or it will be too late. – Carlisle. _

I sucked in a deep breath, bit her and prepared for her painful transformation.


	4. Chapter 4

**bellas pov **

I woke up to a new bright world, everything was definged. It was beautiful.

I looked to my left to see Edward. he was also very very beautiful.

"oh Bella." he reached over and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would pass out.

"what happend?" my voice was like a bell.

"love, your a vampire"

"why?

"because victoria tried to kill you."

"Oh yha"

"Come on love, lets go hunt." and that was the start of a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**PLEASE READ! - **_

_**From this chapter onwards it is sugarandashley writing. I've adopted this story from the author of the previous chapters. So I hope I do a good job on this story because it Is amazing and please bear with me throughout it. Oh and don't forget to review!**_

Edward was surprised at how strong I was now that I was a vampire. He adored my skills at just about everything. Especially hunting. He had only managed to kill a baby deer but I on the other hand, had managed to kill a fully grown mountain lion.

We ate together and when we were finished, he took me by the hand and stared at me, like I was the most amazing thing he could ever lay eyes on.

He then reached up and wiped something away from my mouth, " You had a little blood"

I smiled appreciatively at his kindness as we walked back to the house.

Emmet walked out and wrapped his big arms around me, "I believe we have a wrestling contest in order?"

" Of course, prepare to lose", I told him with a flick of my hair and a flick of my wrist, he was thrown against a tree. The tree snapped in half and I waited, filing my nails, for him to come back.

He came back looking proud but his expression changed to disgusted as he crinkled his nose. I had to stop myself from vomiting, what the hell was that stench? I looked towards the tree line and saw a big brown wolf come out from behind the trees.

_Jacob! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thankyou for the reviews! Keep them coming please**_

Bella POV

As I stared at the big, angry looking wolf in front of me, Edward hissed and grabbed my hand tightly, " Come on love, lets go inside"

I shook my head and took a step forward but the wolf howled a long and sad howl. If I was still human, it would of made my heart flutter. But I wasn't Human anymore, I was a vampire and I did not take kindly to having this repulsive stench flowing up my nose. Then the wolf took off, with one sad glance towards me, and went crashing through the trees. I saw a couple of them fall as he probably pushed them over.

I turned to Edward, " I never realized how much he stank!"

Edward chuckled, " Its foul isn't it?"

I simply nodded as Edward led me inside, joined by the rest of my family who surrounded me. Jasper looked worried and Alice, the same. Carlisle and Emmet looked alert. Rosalie and Esme looked concerned. But why?

"Whats going on?", I asked them but I didn't get a single reply. But then I heard Edward mutter something under his breath. I turned to him as he took me by the shoulders, and looked me in the eye. His eyes burning into me and making me feel loved but there was worry in his eyes.

" There's a war coming"

_**Well? What did you think? Good or bad?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Come on guys! Please give this story more reviews, it really deserves it!:D and a bit of a long chapter, just to keep you readers satisfied…. haha**_

I was so confused. What did they mean, there was a war coming? A war for what? I Must have been talking out loud because Jasper answered that exact question.

" The wolves are angry that Edward turned you. It was against the treaty. We weren't supposed to make newborns, so the treaty has been broken. On our part. They wanted you human, Jacob wanted to keep you human so you would fall in love with him, not Edward. Jacob wants the war to happen and the other dogs will follow him into battle", he said so calmly that it annoyed me. I could feel my throat burning, like it was on fire. Was that anger? Or was I just hungry again?

" Why are they angry? If Edward hadn't turned me I would be dead. Jacob wouldn't have anyone to love anymore", I said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the burning and itches in my throat.

Jasper nodded, ", Why don't you ask him yourself? He's outside by the smell of it", he said as every vampire in the room, including me crinkled their nose and made gagging sounds.

The burning came more intense when I smelt the wolves. I could smell their blood, warm and alive in their systems. I could almost feel the hot liquid running down my throat and quenching my thirst. I shook my head as I walked as calmly and collected as I could. Followed by Edward. Before I could reach the door, his hand was on my shoulder, gently spinning me around to face him, " Bella, love, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there just yet"

I frowned and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout, " Why not?"

His finger lightly brushed my cheek bone, " Your eyes are bright red. You keep holding your throat like its burning. Your hungry. If you go out there with all those wolves your likely to attack one of them"

I rolled my eyes, " I think I can control myself Edward. Im not going to attack my best friend"

He rubbed my shoulders, " I'm Just scared Bella. If you do attack one of them, even by accident, the others are certain to protect their kin and they could kill you. Bella they wont hesitate"

I shrugged and grabbed the handle of the sliding glass door into the cool night air. About 10 wolves stood in front of me. Standing their ground, snarling and showing teeth. They all looked shocked, if wolves had facial expressions, but their body language showed they were confident in what they were doing.

A wolf, with cream, white and black fur known as Seth Clearwater trembled and looked hesitant to do anything. But at the back, hiding behind a tree looking scared and intimidated was a small wolf with red/brown fur with darker shades of red at the end of his tail, legs and face. I barely knew him but his name was Collin Littlesea. He was Jacob's cousin, son of Connie Black and Kevin little sea. He had only just joined the pack at 13 years old but he was brave.

The rest of the pack started advancing forward, all shape shifting into human form to show they were not a threat. But they were. Collin shifted back and still hugged the tree. Even from this distance I saw the vein pulsing in his throat, I knew just below the surface of his skin was the solution to this burning pain in my throat. I instantly grabbed at it and coughed a little, trying to make it go away but it didn't. at the least it increased.

I shifted my gaze to Edward and the smell of dog and warm blood rushed through my nostrils. Just then, it was like something clicked inside my head. Something like my personality being turned off. I was not Isabella Marie Swan anymore, I was Bella Swan. A very hungry and angry vampire who was irritated and in pain. Not a good combination.

Before I could stop myself or anyone could stop me I had screamed and ran towards the tree that hid Collin at vampire speed and had him in my clutches, he writhed and scrambled between my fingers and his pack members yelled for him to shift back into wolf. But he couldn't.

I looked towards the pulsing blue and purple vein that throbbed so delicately in his neck and then I felt my teeth sink into his flesh and the burning in my throat slackened into nothing as his warm and delicious blood ran down my throat…..

_**Whoops! Naughty Bella! What will happen next?**_

_**Review and tell me your thoughts! Please….. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Come on, at least one review? Please? It doesn't matter if you're a guest or a signed in reviewer…**_

I felt his hot blood spill into my mouth, filling my mouth, I felt some of it run down my chin but I didn't care as the unbearable burn in my throat died down and all I felt was pure joy, love. Any happy feeling.

Drinking his blood, was pure ecstasy, I felt high, majorly high.

But my moment of ecstasy was short lived as I felt an arm shove me away from the shape shifter whom I had probably just killed. I flashed my eyes at whoever had pushed me away from the boy, hissing and flashing my white fangs, that still dripped his blood. I rushed at them before I knew who it was and tackled them to the ground before I heard a masculine whisper of my name come from below me.

My vision clouded and then returned to normal as I focused. I looked down at the man I was practically sitting on and saw it was my true love. Edward Cullen. His eyes were blurry and above all, he looked truly scared. It scared me because I was the cause of his fear. I got off him as quickly as I could and looked around me. The whole Cullen family stood behind Edward, protectively. Alice took a step forward to come to me but Jasper stopped her immediately. Ouch!

I looked around me and saw the tanned bare back of Sam, crouching in front of a small figure of a boy who was sitting up against the tree, his hand clamped firmly over his neck, I could see that he was shaking and whimpering, saying something through clenched teeth in a reply to Sam. But then Sam stood up and looked at me and then to Edward. I looked to Jacob, who avoided my gaze and stared at the ground. What just happened? Did I attack one of the Quilettes? If I did, who was it?

But then the pack moved and Jacob picked up the boy at the tree and cradled him in his arms. Carlisle walked over as Jacob showed the boy in his arms to him and Carlisle instructed him inside the house. Into his doctors room. But not before I saw who it was. It was Collin Littlesea. I had attacked him, fed from him like an animal. I could of killed him if Edward hadn't stopped me. I would of killed him.

I felt a tickling sensation on my chin and raised my hand to wipe whatever it was away. It was blood. Collin's blood, running down my chin. I wiped it all away and saw my hands were shaking from the whole ordeal.

I realised I was backing away from my family, towards the woods. Finally, I turned around and started to run through the woods. Not vampire speed, but human speed. I jumped over moss covered logs, long grasses. Dodged around tree trunks and mini bushes. Ran past a herd of deer and stopped when I heard the crunching of leaves. I pressed myself against the base of a tree, slowing my breathing so whoever or whatever it was wouldn't hear me.

But then I felt tears running down my cheeks as I felt my eyes glaze over and I was encircled in darkness and felt myself falling to the side, a ringing in my ears and then I was out of it.

_**Review please! Only wrote this in an hour so sorry if it was boring: )**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thankyou so much for the reviews!: )**_

_I heard myself scream loudly in irritation and pain. I knew the burning in my throat had gotten to my head. I saw my own eyes. Blood red where they used to be brown. It scared me to death. I looked vicious and I knew I wasn't myself. Because I had seen something pass over my eyes, like a cloud. And because I saw my posture tighten up and stiffen, like I was hunting something. Which unfortunately happened to be Collin Littlesea. _

_I was like a ghost, I was there and watching but nobody could sense my prescence. I was watching my mistake like one of the witnesses. I saw everything but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop it or prevent it from happening._

_Then everything went black and then back to normal and I found myself standing right beside myself, feeding on the poor boy. I saw the colour of my eyes burn bright red. Almost glowing but they were missing something. Me. They were missing the person of Bella Swan. _

_Then Edward ran up and ran right past me, even though I was saying his name and crying for help. He grabbed the physical me's arm and hauled me away from the helplessly bleeding adolescent boy._

_But then the physical me, pounced on Edward, obviously angry that he had taken away my food source. But then I watched as 'it' hissed at my mate, flashing its fangs at him and threatening to bite him. My eyes were a dark red, almost black. The blood running down my chin like water falls. That scared me. More than anything. I could only imagine how Edward felt. But then I felt myself growing dizzy and an urge to run as this self blacked out as well. _

BOOM! My eyes flashed open as quickly as they could and I sat upright. I looked around the room wildy and recognised it as Edwards. I was on the little white leather couch that was kept in the corner. I looked towards the mirror beside my head and touched my face lightly. Did that really just happen? I opened my mouth and looked at the fangs that had slipped back behind my teeth, no sign that I even had them. My face was clean, my eyes back to the normal newborn red. No longer almost black with hunger. I stared into the mirror for what seemed like a decade, waiting for the same cloud to pass over them like they did before. But nothing happened.

But I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Rushed and heavy. The stench of dog assaulted my nostrils and I cringed and if I got goosebumps then I probably would have them. Then I heard a loud thud and a pained groan but then voices,

" Move aside leech, we have to kill her. it's the law. She killed one of ours, we kill one of yours", someone, I think Paul seethed one of the cullens, who was apparently defending me.

" She didn't kill him, he's just unconscious. Its not the same", a male voice spoke. Edward. Good, old defensive Edward.

" You know what happens when a vampire bites a werewolf. It'll be blood on her hands", the wolf said and he must of walked away because the smell of him was fading.

Then the door opened and I curled my knees up to my chest and leant my head on them, staring out the window. I felt the couch sag as Edward sat down on the edge, putting a hand on my knee and patting it reassuringly.

" You heard that didn't you?" he asked me.

I looked at him, " Did I kill him? Because if I did, I will never forgive myself Edward. that's Jacob's cousin, he probably wants to kill me too. I didn't mean to attack him, it just happened"

" Newborns have it the hardest love. don't beat yourself up, it will get better over time. That burning itch in your throat will fade. You'll be able to control yourself more easily", he told me.

I nodded and then kissed his cheek, " Im sorry for attacking you"

He smiled, " Its okay. But you know what Bella? If you hadn't attacked me, I would never of found out about your second power"

I looked at him, " My what?"

" Bella. You have more than one power"

_**Good? Bad? Review please!: )**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for taking so long, I am so busy these holidays:D**_

I looked at Edward like he was some sort of freak sitting in front of me. Did he really just say I had more than one power. I blinked and motioned for him to explain further, he smiled his goofy smile and then began explaining.

" Bella, your first power is your immune to all vampire's powers including mine. that's why I cant read your mind. You can spread your immunity to other vampires or werewolves or humans, to protect them. Like a shield. When you execute this power, you need full concentration and you cant do anything while your concentrating on it, so you need to be careful when and how you use it"

He paused to let me take it in, and then continued, " And your second power is something that is dangerous. Its got Alice all wired up about her visions that she has about you"

I snapped my gaze toward him, feeling the same burning itch in my throat I had felt only moments before. I looked toward the ground and took a deep breath through my nostrils and closed my eyes as Edward spoke again,

" When you hunt or feed your person cannot take it, so you switch off your personality and you become someone else entirely. A dangerous someone. It must be something very dark inside of you that you've pushed down over the years of your human life and when you became a vampire, it rose closer to the surface of your being. When your feeding, Bella, you are scared of what you could do, so that other you takes over and once your done, you change back into yourself and black out to remember what you did. Its your way of dealing with what your doing", he finished and I looked back towards him. The burn had gotten worse when it started talking but I didn't want to feed until he was done.

" So, what your saying is that when I feed, I become someone else, and when im done, I change back and black out and that's when I see what ive done?", I asked him. Checking if I had gotten it right.

" Yes Bella. that's why you need someone around you at all times when you feed. You cant hunt alone, because you could black out and fall on something or off a cliff. that's what everybody is worried about. Especially Alice", he explained and determined the rules for me. Forever.

" When I blacked out before, It wasn't just a memory that I remembered about it. I was there, like a ghost. I saw what I did like someone else witnessing it. I saw you and how I pounced on you, I saw his little face as I attacked him and if I could cry Edward I would be bursting out right now", I told him as the burning increased and then the itching came as I clawed at my throat to stop. It didn't stop, not even subside a bit or lighten.

Edward must of noticed because he took my hand and stood us both up, " Come on, lets go hunting love, you need it"

I smiled appreciatively and followed him out of the door. As I got out of the house, a smell so strong overpowered me like nothing else. The smell of blood. I felt like I was losing myself, for the second time that day.

I looked down and took a deep breath as I felt Edward's hand tighten, " Edward.. What is that smell?"

" It's blood love, there must be an injured deer or something around", he said as he urged us forward and we ran as fast as the wind. I followed the scent of blood and soon found myself in front of a small deer. It raised its liquid black eyes to mine that were red, the desire to kill became too much and before I knew it, I felt that click inside me again and I lunged forward at the defenceless deer. My teeth sank into its neck and I felt it struggling and then it went limp. Limp in my arms like a rag doll. I drank and drank until I was full and then got up. Letting go of the deer, I let its lifeless head fall back onto the leaf littered ground. I crouched there for a moment until I finally stood up and I took a step forward and stopped. Feeling incredibly dizzy, I felt myself swaying and my eyes rolled back and I hit the ground hard. Beside the dead deer while everything replayed.

In my memory, I saw the deer was caught in a bear trap and bleating to its species for help, that must of abandoned it there. Something I hadn't noticed when I approached. I also saw the swell of its stomach as a fawn grew inside. Which I had just killed. Something I also hadn't noticed. I killed a mother deer and her baby that were helpless.

I woke up with a jolt and found myself on the same couch as before. With the same pillow under my head, like nothing had changed.

The picture of the pregnant deer was still imprinted in my mind and I couldn't help but feel the wave of guilt that engulfed me. I looked around me and saw that I was alone. Leaving me alone to play with my thoughts. Maybe If I drank human blood in a blood bag without having to kill anything I wouldn't change and I wouldn't black out. Maybe I had to kill something or make them unconscious to black out. I made a mental note to ask Carlisle later. Then that guilty feeling came again and it was worse than last time. As I looked over toward the door, I saw a trail of blood, leading into the wardrobe. My burning itch came back and I had to follow it.

I slowly reached out to grab the handle of the closet doors and I couldn't help but feel scared and guilty once again. I could hear a groan come from downstairs and then a male's voice explaining something to someone else. I think it was Jasper but I didn't know. As my hand gripped the door knob, the door to the room opened and clicked shut,

" What are you doing?", Jasper said from behind me.

I looked down at the floor for the blood but I found nothing. Nothing was there and there was no sign that anything was ever there

" Uh.. Nothing, its fine", I told him, lying. I knew I had seen a trail of blood, but for it to disappear in an instant was freaky.

Jasper took a couple steps closer, " I can feel your guilt a mile away. Please stop it, just be happy?", he asked it kind of as a question but I instantly felt bad for making him feel my guilt.

I was about to apologize but he stopped me, " Stop, none of what happened is your fault Bella. You're a newborn, you've only fed three times since your transistion and that's not nearly enough to satisfy you. Edward told me about your power. Ive never heard of it before, but I need you to stop feeling guilty and sad. There's nothing to be sad about, its normal to want blood, as a vampire that's kind of our nature"

I stepped forward, " Did you tell Edward about my guilt?"

He shook his head, " No, I told Alice. Who sent me up here. Because she had a vision of you", he said taking a seat on the white couch, I was just on.

I joined him and asked, " What was it about?"

He looked at me, " She saw you in a corner. Your eyes were completely black and you were rocking back and forth. Alice said you felt scared to hunt because of what would happen afterwards. Is that true?"

I looked down and slowly nodded but before he could speak again, I filled him in on the details I had missed while I fed on the poor mother and baby, " Jazz, the deer was helpless. She was caught in a bear trap and she was pregnant. I killed an innocent animal and her baby. I didn't notice those things when I first saw her but when I blacked out, it all came to me. Just now, I saw a trail of blood going into the closet. that's when you came in"

His hand was now placed on my knee, " Its okay Bella. Feeling guilty about your first animal kill is normal. I felt incredibly guilty when I first fed on an animal. I'd always liked animals and the first one I killed and fed on was a baby mountain lion. Its pleas for its mother to help it were what made me feel guilt, afterwards I didn't like feeding on animals anymore but Alice helped me get through it. You should tell Edward about this too, he can help you like Alice helped me."

I nodded and smiled at him, " Thanks, Jasper. Im sorry for making you feel depressed, but please tell Alice not to worry about me, ill be fine"

He chuckled as he stood up, " Its fine. Ill be sure to tell her, but you know Alice, she wont believe me", he began to walk out the door but I stopped him,

" Do you know if Collin's okay?", I asked him.

He looked at me sadly and his posture stiffened. It was bad news I knew it, because he returned to sit next to me and put his hands on my shoulders, " Now, Bella, if you want, I can help you through this, but Collin is dead"

_**So, how do you think Bella will deal with that news? What do you think Jacob is feeling right now?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait.. just wasn't motivated enough.. so a big apology to the original owner of this story :) forgive me please?**

I kept picturing the pack of wolves chasing me through the forest of Forks. Jacob was at the front every time. Loud, angry barks and howls erupted from his giant snapping jaws. His eyes were liquid black, no sign of the human inside of him. He wanted me to have the same fate as his cousin, the whole pack did. They shared the anger and the sadness that fuelled their desire to end my life.

I missed sleep. This was the only human trait I missed the most. Sleeping could bring hours of interrupted bliss but as a vampire, I couldn't do that but instead reflect back on every little thing. I don't know how Edward does this or any vampire for that matter. I hadn't really thought about the disadvantages of becoming a vampire before, but Im sure this was just a phase. As Jasper had explained, I would grow out of it. I hoped so.

But those thoughts were pushed down as the burning in my throat came again. I didn't want to have to go out and hunt, so instead I grabbed a coat and keys and went outside. I used Edwards car, knowing he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his car. I had a theory and holy god I wished It would work.

If I didn't have to kill, I wouldn't black out. so I drove to the local hospital where Carlisle worked. He wouldn't be there, it was his day off which he rarely had.

I stopped the car as I arrived at the hospital. I would have to be quick. Very quick.

I went to the intensive care unit where the sick patients were. I knew that there is where I would find people receiving blood transfusions which I could stealthily take. The stench of stale blood filled the air, well my lungs anyway.. the old people and sick patients were all in rows upon rows of beds, the blood bags hanging from a pole. I found one old lady who was sound asleep, the curtains halfway closed around her. She had brown hair, greying at the edges. I felt the drive of the hunt, even though I wasn't hunting. The old lady was snoring quietly so I walked a bit faster and closed the curtains. Checking the woman every so often to make sure she was still asleep.

I edged closer to the bed, reaching out for the blood bag, which was fresh and warm. It was still full which was a sign that she was only new at this transfusion. I gripped the bag, taking the needle out of her arm gently and letting It dangle as I brought the bag to my lips. I ripped off the cap and brought it into my mouth. I nervously started to drink the blood and nothing happened. I felt instant relief as the burning stopped and the other me stayed silent. I drank the whole bag and then dropped it on the floor, kicking it under the lady's bed and then opening the curtain and leaving.

I was right! I didn't need to black out everytime I fed. The only thing I needed to do was not hunt or kill someone. I needed to drink from the blood bags from now on. Even though the risks were high that I could drink someone's infected blood. I didn't know what would happen if something like that would occur… lets just hope it didn't.

I drove back to the house and saw Edward standing at the front door. I couldn't tell him of my future plans. He would probably make me stop drinking the blood bags and make me hunt like a normal vampire. I got out of the car and was enveloped in a big hug.

" Please don't ever go away like that. You scared us. We didn't know where you were"

" Im sorry. I just wanted to go for a drive. Ill leave a note next time" I assured him

" I love you Bella"

" I love you too Edward"

**Sorry for not updating and if this chapter was boring… but I just don't have enough time anymore… **


End file.
